Eyes Wired Shut
by Adrenaline Shimmer W
Summary: Impulsos inconscientes, sentimientos encontrados, pasión, ira, represión, deseo de venganza, amor... aquellas emociones que nos pueden llegar a cegar en un momento dado. RESUMEN COMPLETO ADENTRO. FANFIC YURI/SHOUJO AI, MAI HIME/OTOME AU.
1. Chapter 1: Friends?

Antes que nada saludos a todos los que esten interesados en esta hisotria, gracias por su visita.

RESUMEN COMPLETO: Impulsos inconscientes, sentimientos enconrados, pasión, ira, represión, deseo de venganza, amor... aquellas emociones que nos pueden llegar a cegar en un momento dado, aquella mezcla que conforma la fórmula de la vida. Natsuki y Nao conocen aquellas emociones muy bien al igual que las personas que las rodean, ambas comparten departamento en la pequeña ciudad Tsukimori en la isla de Fuuka y mientras Kuga se siente estancada en su vida y lucha con los fantasmas del pásado, Nao se envuelve en una relación destructiva con otra chica de Fuuka. Habrá apariciones de otros personajes como: Shizuru, Tomoe, Mai, Mikoto, entre otros . Esta historia es de género Yuri/Shoujo Ai, es un MaiHime/Otome AU.

FRIENDS?

(CAPÍTULO I)

La noche cubría la pequeña ciudad de Tsukimori en la remota isla de Fuuka, algunos autos pasaban rápidamente iluminando las solitarias siluetas de los transeúntes, era fin de semana y cerca de la avenida principal había muchos jóvenes que se precipitaban emocionados al centro de la ciudad.

Natsuki Kuga, una joven de cabellos largos negro azulados y rostro severo casi inexpresivo caminaba solitaria entre la muchedumbre que era un carnaval de rostros: los típicos compungidos que regresan del trabajo, los maliciosos de los que invierten sus horas libres en molestar al prójimo, entre muchos otros.

Iba fumando un cigarrillo y mientras caminaba solo miraba al frente, odiaba encontrarse con las miradas de los demás extraños que conformaban su mundo.

Caminaba con cierta aprensión, sentía que cada paso que daba era una advertencia de que debía regresar por donde había venido. ¿Cuál era el punto después de todo? ¿Cuál era el punto de ir a ese lugar? El mensaje decía que debía llegar a las 7:30 al Lind Baum aquella cafetería donde en sus años de preparatoria solía conseguir descuentos y comida gratis, claro hasta que su amiga Mai Tokiha renunció.

Eran las 9, ¿seguiría allí? Se había demorado por el simple hecho de pasarse la tarde tirada cavilando si debía ir a verle o no, después de todo sentía como si le debiera algo, así que aceptó y contestó al mensaje con un seco y corto "si".

Por fin dobló la esquina y vio el letrero luminoso y verde con el trébol que rezaba: LIND BAUM. Se acercó a la entrada del local y ahí la vio através del cristal de la puerta de entrada: estaba sentada en una mesa cerca de las ventanas de la esquina izquierda, su única compañía: una taza de té, no podía ver su rostro solo la cascada de cabello castaño. ¿Habría cambiado?

Entró al local, una mesera le dio la bienvenida y quiso asignarle un lugar, pero ella contestó que se había quedado de ver con la chica de la mesa de la esquina.

Kuga contempló el lugar, tenía tiempo que no iba a comer allí: la decoración era mas melosa y las meseras cada vez llevaban la falda mas corta, había varias parejas y grupos de amigos sentados a la mesa, se fijó en un grupillo de tres chicas que le lanzaban miradas despectivas e impertinentes tenían aquella pinta y el aire hipócrita de la clase acomodada.

Al caminar hacía la mesa donde yacía el objeto de su visita pensó fugazmente en las miradas criticas de aquellas chicas y se percató de que su chaqueta de piel negra estaba algo sucia, sus vaqueros rasgados y su blusa blanca le daban un aire rudo y callejero, se preocupó por un momento por su aspecto ¿Qué pensará cuando me vea? Espantó aquellas ideas y contuvo las ganas de salir corriendo del lugar, se sentó frente a la chica castaña quien no dejaba de mirar afuera como si no se hubiera percatado de su llegada.

-Shizuru – mas que un llamado su voz ronca sonó como una pregunta confusa. La aludida sonrió, ah pero Kuga sabía que esa sonrisa era triste.

-Natsuki, llegas tarde.

-Lo siento, Nao me dio la lata y la tuve que llevar a la clínica para que visitará a su madre, el departamento estaba hecho un desastre y yo…- La risa cantarina de Shizuru interrumpió sus palabras.

-Natsuki no ha cambiado.

Kuga se molestó un poco por aquel comentario, aunque Shizuru no lo dijera en mal sentido para ella era como un recordatorio de su monótona vida llena de cerveza, cigarrillos y ocio; si Kuga pudiera escoger un adjetivo para su vida sería "mediocre".

Contempló brevemente a Shizuru con el seño fruncido: Dios esa expresión enigmática no cambiaba, tal vez nunca podría leer totalmente que había detrás de esas facciones perfectas y esa mirada juguetona. Hacía dos años que no la veía y le parecía que sus facciones habían madurado un poco, tenía que aceptar que si antes era atractiva ahora era simplemente hermosa.

-Tu tampoco –dijo Kuga, los pómulos ahora ligeramente mas realzados de Shizuru enrojecieron un poco y la piel de sus mejillas se arrugó en una sincera sonrisa.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, ¿De qué podías hablar con la chica que en algún tiempo fue tu mejor amiga y terminó enamorándose de ti y declarándose, aquella chica que despreciaste de una manera egoísta y que dejaste ir profundamente herida?

-¿Cómo están todos? –preguntó Shizuru adivinando lo que la morena debía estar pensando. Kuga exhaló como si hubiera retenido todo ese tiempo el aire debido a una gran tensión e internamente agradeció que el tema no tuviera que ver con lo que más temía y como un suspiro después de retener el aire mucho tiempo, las palabras comenzaron a fluir de su boca.

-Supongo que bien –dijo Kuga -, cuando salí de la preparatoria viví un tiempo con Mai y Mikoto, ellas ahora viven con Tate en los departamentos cerca del centro, diablos parecen una familia torcida. Mai y Tate pelean casi a diario como cuando estábamos en Fuuka Gakuen y Mikoto simplemente es la misma niña de siempre es como si fuera su hija, Mai suele hablarme de vez en cuando para darme una lista de las cosas que odia de Tate –Kuga frunció el seño y Shizuru rió -, una vez me dijo que si quería podía vivir con ellos, mierda ni porqué estuviera en la ruina lo haría, preferiría compartir una caja de cartón en la calle con Nao.

-Mai y Tate – se quedó pensativa Shizuru -, no me imaginé que terminarían viviendo juntos, el amor preparatoriano es tan fugaz que todas las ideas e ilusiones suelen quedarse solo en eso…pero ellos, me alegro en verdad -.

Natsuki percibió algo de melancolía en Shizuru, esta vez no sintió incomodidad ni miedo simplemente algo extraño que decidió ignorar, tal vez ella también sentía nostalgia por esos días.

-¿Y Yuuki-san?

-Ah claro ella, pues como ya sabes llevo viviendo año y medio con Nao, compartimos gastos en el departamento que me dejó mi madre –dijo Kuga algo irritada como si recordara algo que le molestaba profundamente -, entablamos una especie de amistad después de encontrarnos seguido en el Rorschach, terminé llevándola a visitar a su madre de vez en cuando y por último decidimos apoyarnos… las dos tenemos una vida difícil y pocos ingresos así que lo que hicimos fue: "si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele".

-Natsuki está muy platicadora el día de hoy –dijo Shizuru, le dio un sorbo a su té -, ¿será porque está muy emocionada de verme? -. Natsuki se sonrojó, Dios sabe que Shizuru había extrañado esa imagen por mucho tiempo.

-Bueno basta de hablar de mí –dijo Natsuki -, ¿Qué es de tu vida Shizuru? -. La aludida se quedó pensativa y suspiró.

-La vida universitaria me ha absorbido durante todo este tiempo –confesó -, estudio administración en la universidad de Tokyo, pero he venido a quedarme medio año aquí en Fuuka, pedí una suspensión temporal.

A Natsuki le dio un vuelco el corazón: ¡Shizuru de vuelta! No sabía si emocionarse o enfadarse, no sabía que sentir, debía aceptar que le alegraba estar ahí charlando con su amiga de nuevo, pero no sabía que hacer si aquella chica iba a estar ahí en la misma ciudad que ella. Sería como estar evocando viejos fantasmas del pasado todo el tiempo.

-Oh –fue lo único que Kuga pudo pronunciar.

-Me voy a quedar en casa de Reito, por si un día decides visitarnos.

-¿Reito? – Dijo Natsuki mas para si misma -¿Tu sola con el?

-¿Natsuki está celosa?

-Diablos, no, no es eso –dijo Natsuki -, pero ese tipo nunca me ha dado buena espina.

-No te preocupes también me acompaña una amiga que conocí en Tokyo, va en la misma clase que yo, nos quedaremos a adelantar unos proyectos.

-¿Una amiga? –Kuga pensó que todo eso si que era demasiada información para un día, no mas bien para una hora y media de charla ¿pero qué diablos le importaba lo que Shizuru hiciera de su vida después de todo?

-Así es –dijo Shizuru divertida y confundida por la reacción de Natsuki.

Después de otros minutos de charla Natsuki aceptó por fin que la mesera le tomará la orden: solo pidió una cerveza.

El resto de la conversación lo acaparó un sermón por parte de Shizuru acerca de su dieta de cerveza, cigarros y mayonesa; le había dicho casi lo mismo que Mai.

Hablaron de otros viejos compañeros y amigos de Fuuka: Midori había regresado de su excursión arqueológica con el tal profesor del cual estaba enamorada, las cosas no habían salido bien y había regresado a su costumbre de embriagarse junto con Youko quién aún trabajaba como enfermera para el Fuuka Gakuen.

Cuando terminó su velada en el Lind Baum, se despidieron con un distante "hasta pronto". Mientras caminaba de regreso a su apartamento, Kuga sintió que el aire nocturno era más denso, sintió una opresión en el pecho y no sabía porqué.

Lo único que pensaba era como la gente que podía haber llegado a ser tan cercana en algún tiempo podía romper el vínculo y tratarse como simples conocidos. Ella había roto el vínculo. ¿Sentía nostalgia, o un vago miedo de que la historia se repitiera? No lo sabía.

Llegó al complejo de apartamentos: se encontraban en una zona poco frecuentada y solitaria de mala pinta; el edificio era gris de pintura carcomida, un estruendo provenía de uno de los pisos más altos. Kuga frunció el entrecejo y subió con rapidez hasta su apartamento…de ahí venía el escándalo.

Tomó aire y exhaló con pesadez: Nao había hecho otra fiesta.


	2. Chapter 2: Party is Over

PARTY IS OVER

(CAPÍTULO II)

Natsuki apretó los dientes y giró la llave dentro de la cerradura, tendría que guardar la poca paciencia que le quedaba para no entrar e ir directamente a cortarle su pelirroja cabeza.

Cuando abrió la puerta la pesada música punk retumbó en sus oídos de golpe, el tufo alcohólico invadió su nariz y un sin fin de "indecentes" escenas desfilaron ante sus ojos.

El apartamento era bastante pequeño pero parecía que Nao se había esforzado en llenarlo de manera que parecía que en cualquier momento borbotearían chicos por la ventana. La mayoría de los presentes oscilaban entre los 16 y 17 años. Natsuki contempló el desastre y la vena de su cien comenzó a palpitar.

Mientras pasaba entre la multitud en busca de Nao, los chicos se limitaban a lanzarle miradas socarronas. Ciertamente Natsuki no era del tipo social, pero Nao… tenía amigos o más bien conocidos por montón y ninguno era de buena calaña desde el punto de vista de Kuga; pero al final de cuentas ellas tampoco lo eran.

Entró a la pequeña cocina y un potente tufo de cannabis se filtró por su nariz, las chicas le ofrecieron la pipa entre carcajadas…estaban pérdidas. Kuga salió disgustada y se dirigió de nuevo a la pequeña sala, los sillones estaban ocupados por sucios tortolos manoseándose sin importarles quien les viera.

No encontraba a Nao por ningún lado, solo faltaba un lugar: la habitación que compartía con Nao, caminó hacía allí y abrió la puerta de golpe. Escuchó unos ruidos apagados, prendió la luz para ver mejor y al contemplar lo que yacía sobre una de las camas se paralizó.

Nao se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama con la blusa arrugada y a medio desabrochar y sobre su regazo se encontraba una chica de cabello verde, su rostro era atractivo: tenía los pómulos ligeramente realzados y unos ojos de un color exótico casi violáceo, tenía un aire felino parecido al de Nao. Se estaban besando apasionadamente sobre su cama, pero no solo eso. Parecían ignorar de la presencia de Kuga.

Nao comenzó a quitarle la blusa a su nueva "amiga".

-¡Nao! –las manos de la pelirroja se congelaron sobre el pecho de la otra chica y volteó a ver a Kuga con una ceja arqueada, la chica que yacía sobre su regazo se limitó a mirarla también con una sonrisa sardónica.

-Mierda, Kuga siempre llega a arruinar la diversión –le dijo Nao a la otra chica quién no se quitaba de su regazo.

-¿No me digas que es tu novia? –le dijo la chica de cabello verde con sarcasmo.

-Diablos, claro que no –contestó Nao moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza en negación – preferiría salir con un perro -. Ambas chicas rieron y Kuga solo endureció su expresión. Nao estaba ebria, ya conocía ese estado impertinente y agresivo de la pelirroja que no se diferenciaba mucho de su estado sobrio.

-¡Tú! –Exclamó Kuga señalando a la chica de cabello verde cuya expresión parecía confusa y divertida -, ¡Largo de aquí, ahora mismo!

-Oh no, nada de eso –dijo Nao irritada -, te recuerdo que también es mi casa y yo digo que todos los presentes se pueden quedar el tiempo que deseen.

La chica de cabello verde se inclinó y besó a Nao ignorando a la peli azul. Kuga se acercó peligrosamente a ellas y apartó bruscamente a la chica de cabello verde quién miró a Nao con profundo enfado.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta idiota? –pronunció la chica indignada.

-Esta idiota –dijo Kuga acercándosele mientras la otra retrocedía un poco -, dice ¡Que te largues ahora mismo sino quieres que patee tu asqueroso trasero!

-¡Mierda, Kuga! –Dijo Nao interponiéndose entre las dos –no quiero tus patéticos desplantes frente a mis invitados.

-Entonces sácalos de aquí ahora mismo.

-Eso nunca.

-Maldita sea Nao, ya habíamos hablado de esto –dijo Kuga –prometiste no hacer otra estúpida fiesta aquí… ¡Diablos! Tienen toda la maldita ciudad y un sin fin de tugurios a donde ir.

-Escucha Kuga –dijo Nao acercándose a Natsuki, su aliento alcohólico le causó una expresión de disgusto a la morena -, no los voy a sacar de aquí si quieres lárgate a un hotel o a ver a donde.

-Tú eres quién se va a largar en este momento si no sacas a todos esos imbéciles de mi casa –le dijo Kuga.

-Diablos Nao –interrumpió la chica de cabello verde y en su rostro se dibujó una sardónica sonrisa – me hubieras dicho antes que vivías con tu madre.

-Cierra la boca Tomoe –le espetó Nao enfadada, la aludida la miró indignada y salió de la habitación.

-Bien –dijo Kuga en un susurro amenazador -, como no lo vas a hacer tú…

Kuga salió de la habitación y se dirigió al mini componente, tiró del cable con violencia y la música se terminó. Los chicos le miraron inquisitivos e incluso molestos.

-Se acabó la fiesta idiotas, ¡largo de aquí!

Una ola de protestas llenó el aire y Nao salió de la habitación. Pensándolo bien sería mejor que ella misma corriera a sus invitados antes de que Natsuki perdiera mas el control. La última vez había sacado su revolver y les había dado un susto de muerte sin si quiera gastar una bala.

Los chicos miraron a Nao quién se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento chicos, ya será en otra ocasión… -la pelirroja recibió un torrente de protestas y malas palabras, un chico incluso rompió una botella contra la pared.

De pronto la mirada de la pelirroja se fijo en la silueta que yacía recargada en el umbral de la puerta, Nao se acercó.

-Lo siento Tomoe.

-Eres igual de aburrida que esa tipa –dijo con desprecio.

-No me vengas con esas estupideces –le dijo Nao irritada.

-Bien –dijo Tomoe y se acercó a Nao, deslizando su índice sobre la mejilla de la pelirroja -, iré a buscar diversión a otro lado.

-Vete al diablo –le dijo Nao enfadada.

-Sayonara –susurró Tomoe con una sonrisa maliciosa y bajó las escaleras tras la horda de adolescentes decepcionadas porqué la fiesta había terminado.

Kuga estaba desparramada sobre el sillón con cerveza y cigarro en mano para calmar su enfado, había visto toda la escenita de Nao y aquella tipa de cabellos verdes. Nao regresó al interior del apartamento y cerró de un portazo; las palabras "iré a buscar diversión a otro lado" resonaban en su cabeza. Kuga notó su extraña actitud y la miró desparramarse en el sillón junto a ella.

-Lo arruinaste todo –le dijo Nao, Kuga se limitó a sonreír y a ofrecerle una cerveza abandonada que estaba casi llena y yacía sobre la mesa de centro.

-¿Quién demonios es esa tal Tomoe? –preguntó Kuga dando una bocanada.

-Una…conocida, es decir una amiga –dijo Nao dubitativa, rechazó la cerveza que Kuga le alcanzaba –Dios sabe que tendrá esa porquería, tal vez sean orines.

-Si no la pruebas no puedes saber –le dijo Kuga y le lanzó una bocanada de humo en la cara, Nao tosió y maldijo por lo bajo, mientras Natsuki reía secamente.

-Deberías ir a ver a un maldito psicólogo Kuga –, la aludida frunció el entrecejo y la miró de soslayo -, hace unos minutos estabas como loca y ahora estas aquí tan tranquila tomando una cerveza de dudosa procedencia.

-Lo que digas –le dijo sin darle mucha importancia a su comentario -, por cierto vi toda esa escenita entre tu y esa tal Tomoe.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –le preguntó Nao sobresaltada, Kuga sonrió con malicia.

-¿Ya no te metes con pervertidos de edad madura? ¿Ahora son chicas?

-Ah creo que no eres la mas indicada para criticarme –le dijo la pelirroja -, te recuerdo que en tus años de preparatoria tu te metías con esa zorra psicópata presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Cuida tus palabras.

-Vete al diablo.

-Hoy la vi.

Nao abrió los ojos como platos y no supo que más decir, así que las dos se quedaron en silencio compartiendo un par de cigarrillos y escaneando la aburrida programación de madrugada. Nao sabía lo incomodo que era el tema para Kuga y lo tormentoso que había sido esa relación que oscilaba entre la amistad y el romance.

Kuga y Nao despertaron al día siguiente sobre el raído sillón, contemplaron su alrededor adormiladas: todo estaba lleno de basura y el olor a cerveza con humo de cigarrillos era tan penetrante que incluso les resultaba molesto.

Era domingo, día en que Nao gustaba de no hacer nada mas que permanecer recostada sobre ese sillón todo el día contemplando la nada; pero con aquel desorden su participación en la limpieza sería inevitable; después de varias discusiones y suplicas Kuga accedió a ayudarle y así pasaron la mitad del día escombrando el pequeño apartamento.

Kuga no podía dejar de repetir en su mente el encuentro con Shizuru, le había traído viejos recuerdos, sentía nostalgia por algunos y enojo por otros. En realidad le había molestado un poco la idea de encontrarla de nuevo, su vida era dentro de todo "tranquila" y no le gustaba tener motivos para estar preocupada o estresada. Shizuru siempre sería un factor estresante, cuando se trataba de ella quisiera o no, para bien o para mal siempre le importaba.

Ahora estaban en la misma ciudad como hacía dos años. La había visto ayer y se estaba preguntando si en realidad quería ir a visitarle, _tal vez la llame en la semana_. Mientras escombraba su habitación se encontró con un desorden en uno de los cajones de la cómoda: hasta debajo de papelerío había unas cuantas postales, cartas y por último una fotografía.

Todas estaban dirigidas a ella y el remitente era el mismo: Shizuru. Las cartas solo hablaban de su vida cotidiana en Tokyo y las postales solo le enviaban cordiales saludos; Natsuki recordó que eso le había molestado al leerlas, _¿Qué esperabas, que te dijera que te extrañaba, que le importabas? ¿Qué aún seguías siendo especial?_

Cuando Shizuru partió para Tokyo, Kuga sintió una especie de abandono e incluso llamó egoísta a Shizuru. Se molestó porqué Shizuru no podía comprender el que ella no pudiera corresponderle. Pero Kuga sabía que la egoísta había sido ella, quería mantener a Shizuru a su lado aún sabiendo como se sentía.

_Pero las cosas han cambiado_. Se dijo Natsuki y suspiró pensando en que ya no tenía porqué preocuparse, al parecer los rencores del pasado se habían quedado ahí donde debían estar, al menos pensó que así debía de ser porqué Shizuru había sido quien la buscó. Cerró el cajón de la cómoda y se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose el regazo, necesitaba un baño.

Nao terminó de barrer la pequeña estancia y abrió el refrigerador hambrienta: no había nada. Su estomago protestó pero su pereza era más grande que su hambre así que volvió a su lugar en el sillón raído cuando de pronto sonó una musiquilla pegajosa: era su celular, tomó el objeto rosa y revisó su bandeja de entrada, el nombre Tomoe brillaba en la pantalla.

**¿Qué tal tu noche aburrida? Lástima que no pudiste seguir la diversión conmigo…**

_¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿Quiere decir que se divirtió con alguien mas como me advirtió anoche? _Su mente parecía un torbellino sacando descabelladas conjeturas, se reprendió internamente por si quiera darle importancia a ese estúpido mensaje, -Maldito narcisismo -, pero su tentación por contestar era más fuerte.

**Oh no, no me aburrí en absoluto… **

Nao rió maliciosamente mientras tecleaba el mensaje, lo envió y espero la respuesta.

**¿A caso te divertiste con esa tipa neurótica con la que vives? **

Nao apretó el celular con coraje, sabía que Tomoe le estaba tomando el pelo, era una de esas pocas personas que podían causarle verdaderos dolores de cabeza; si no es que era la única que parecía ser capaz de desquiciarla con un simple mensaje.

Natsuki salió de su habitación y vio a Nao tirada en el sillón con el seño fruncido agarrando el celular como si quisiera lanzarlo en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué te traes? –Nao dio un respingo.

-¿No estarás citando a algún pervertido? –dijo Natsuki con tono amenazador.

-Hoy no es día de caza –dijo la pelirroja y dejó el celular a un lado. Natsuki sonrió con malicia.

-¿Qué tal si hablamos de esa tal Tomoe? –Nao saltó del sillón con el seño fruncido.

-No hay nada de que hablar acerca de esa tipa.

-¿Ah no?

-No.

-Lástima. Pensé que al fin habías encontrado a alguien que te controlara.

-Baka, a mi nadie me controla.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Kuga con su mismo tono socarrón y una ceja arqueada.

-No soy tu.

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir?

-Pues a penas y Fujino te llama y vas corriendo a verle como su perro faldero.

-Nao –dijo Natsuki con tono severo –no digas estupideces.

-Yo solo digo lo que veo.

Kuga guardó silencio, siempre que molestaba a Nao terminaba perdiendo; esa chica si que era el demonio. Nao miró a su silenciosa compañera, después de todo era su única compañía, incluso tal vez era su única verdadera amiga _no cualquiera te deja vivir en su apartamento y abusar de todas sus comodidades_ pensó la pelirroja.

-Bien –dijo Nao, Kuga la miró inquisitiva.

-Tomoe es un estudiante de transferencia, acaba de entrar este año, es una estudiante "ejemplar" –dijo dándole énfasis a esa palabra -, obtiene las mejores calificaciones pero en realidad es una arpía.

-Vaya manera de expresarte sobre tu amante –dijo Kuga.

-¡No es mi amante!

-Yo solo digo lo que veo –dijo Kuga y rió con malicia.

-Como sea –dijo Nao -, viene de una academia que está en Francia algo así como Garderobe… si ese es el nombre, en la escuela murmuran que fue expulsada porque solía abusar de los demás estudiantes, dicen que en una ocasión en una clase de química le lanzó acido a una de sus compañeras, no le dio pero la dirección ya no toleraría mas esos comportamientos.

-¿Entonces te estas metiendo con una psicópata?

-Esa chica tiende a ser líder, es la mas grande hipócrita que he conocido –dijo Nao ignorando el comentario de Natsuki -, muchos la creen un modelo a seguir.

-No quiero psicópatas en mi casa –le dijo Kuga.

-Ah, eso no me lo puedes reclamar –dijo Nao -, apuesto a que tu invitabas a Fujino a este departamento -. Kuga hizo un gesto de hartazón.

A pesar de jugarle bromas a Nao con el asunto de esa chica, Kuga se encontraba sinceramente preocupada. Nao ya tenía suficientes problemas pero era experta en meterse en líos y esa tal Tomoe simplemente no le daba buena espina.


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of the Storm

THE BEGINNING OF THE STORM

(CAPITULO III)

La había conocido en un día como cualquier otro. Llevaban dos meses de clases y nunca se había percatado de su presencia hasta que los rumores sobre la nueva estudiante de transferencia comenzaron a llegar con mas frecuencia a sus oídos, al principio no había prestado atención hasta que los rumores se tornaron mas oscuros e interesantes.

Era un año mayor que ella y su nombre solía ser tema de conversación entre los chicos de cursos superiores. La primera vez que Nao se percató de quién era fue un día en el que le asignaron como castigo limpiar el dojo de Fuuka Gakuen, llegó un poco antes de que terminara la clase de kenjutsu.

Dos chicas sostenían katanas y hacían una especie de coreografía: una de ellas era de tez blanca y cabello azulado recogido en un par de coletas, Nao pensó que podría ser la hermana menor de Natsuki porqué tenían cierto parecido. Y la otra chica era de facciones afiladas y cabello verde, sus movimientos eran elegantes y manejaba la katana con gran destreza.

Nao pensó que el saber manejar ese mortífero artefacto le sería de gran ayuda contra los pervertidos; sería más útil que la pequeña navaja plateada que siempre cargaba.

Cuando las chicas terminaron de practicar, se saludaron con una inclinación y se retiraron a los vestidores. Nao esperaba con escoba y cubeta en mano a que el recinto se despejara para comenzar a limpiar.

Cuando se encontraba barriendo uno de los rincones de la duela, aquella chica de cabello verde se plantó frente a ella, tenía pinta de que acababa de salir de la ducha y llevaba una botella llena con un líquido anaranjado. Nao se limitó a verla con los ojos entornados.

-Quítate de mi camino –dijo la pelirroja.

-Vaya –dijo la chica de cabello verde arqueando las cejas y esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa – que personal de intendencia tan nefasto.

-Soy estudiante idiota –le espetó Nao.

-¿Cómo me has llamado? –le dijo la chica de cabellos verdes con el seño fruncido.

-Lo que oíste, ahora quítate de mi maldito camino.

De pronto la puerta que daba a los vestidores se abrió y una chica de cabello castaño y frente amplia que estaba bastante sonrojada salió al encuentro de la de cabello verde.

-¿Tomoe? ¿Qué haces?– preguntó la de cabello castaño confundida y miró preocupada hacía Nao.

-Solo me quejaba por el mal servicio de limpieza –contestó la de cabello verde con una sonrisa desagradable y comenzó a desenroscar la tapa de su botella.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos –le dijo la de cabello castaño tomándola del antebrazo, Tomoe se apartó y miró fijamente a Nao quién la fulminaba con sus ojos felinos.

-Hazle caso a tu novia –le dijo Nao, Tomoe frunció el seño.

-Está muy sucio aquí –dijo Tomoe y derramó el contenido de su botella a los pies de la pelirroja -, será mejor que lo limpies bien.

-Tomoe – dijo sorprendida la de cabello castaño y se acercó a Nao quien estaba paralizada por la furia, pero Tomoe la apartó.

-No te le acerques Miya, ella puede sola.

Nao tuvo que contenerse, no quería ser castigada de nuevo; vio a las dos chicas salir del recinto: la de cabello castaño tomada del brazo de esa tal Tomoe a quién había jurado odiar desde ese momento.

Los días siguientes Tomoe hacía apariciones por aquí y por allá con esa chica castaña de nombre Miya quién mas que su amiga parecía su mascota. Parecía que su mayor entretenimiento era molestar a Nao, de vez en cuando le jugaba sucias bromas como la del dojo, pero la pelirroja se cobraba mas tarde todas sus jugarretas.

Parecían destinadas a odiarse y hacerse la vida imposible. Hasta que un día ambas fueron citadas a la dirección por haber causado un disturbio en los pasillos, aquella discusión habría pasado a los golpes de no haber sido porqué Miya se vio en la necesidad de llamar al consejo estudiantil.

Ambas chicas tuvieron que permanecer dos horas fuera de clase vagando por el patio esperando el turno de su citatorio. Parecían dos leones enjaulados, pero Tomoe era una chica rara; dentro de su enojo parecía disfrutar todos y cada uno de los momentos en que ella y Nao se metían en problemas.

Nao encendió un cigarrillo y decidió sentarse en una de las bancas. No podía creer que esa tipa le estuviera causando tantos problemas, hasta parecía esperar la hora en que podía arruinarle las cosas y Nao había caído en su juego al vengarse de todo lo que le hacía. Era un círculo vicioso.

Tomoe osó sentarse a su lado y cínicamente le pidió una bocanada de su cigarrillo. Nao bufó en derrota y lo compartió con ella no quería meterse en otra disputa, estaba cansada.

-Así que tu eres la famosa Nao Yuuki –le dijo Tomoe lanzándole una humareda en la cara, la pelirroja se talló los ojos.

-Baka –susurró.

-Tu eres esa chica que se mete con pederastas –prosiguió Tomoe contemplando el cigarro de una manera extraña -, ¿o debería decir esa chica que se rumora se ha metido con todos los tipos de Fuuka?

-Al diablo –dijo Nao y le arrebató el cigarro, no iba a sucumbir a sus provocaciones, se puso de pie y abandonó la banca.

Tomoe la siguió y se paró a su espalda, colocó una de sus manos sobre la cintura de Nao y acercó sus labios al oído izquierdo de la pelirroja quién estaba tensa y paralizada, pero para su frustración no sabía si era el enojo lo que la tenía petrificada o algo más que no podía discernir.

-Eres esa chica ruda y mal hablada sin escrúpulos que martiriza a los perdedores que la invitan a salir –le susurró al oído de una manera un tanto seductora, Nao se sonrojó involuntariamente.

-Y tu eres esa demente que viene de Garderobe ¿no es así? –contestó Nao tratando de parecer inalterable, pero el tono de su voz la traicionó.

-Demente –repitió Tomoe un poco enfadada, sus labios aún rozando el oído de la pelirroja –yo no usaría esa palabra. Digamos que solo me porté un poco mal -. Eso último lo dijo casi en un ronroneo. Nao no pudo más y se apartó bruscamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Sabes –dijo Tomoe con una sonrisa sardónica y despectiva en sus labios -, podría verte como mi rival, pero ese no es el caso.

Nao no entendió eso último, lo único que quería es que llegara el citatorio y así podría librarse de esa bruja perversa.

Después de haber escuchado en la sala del consejo estudiantil un sermón sobre el buen comportamiento y haber sido enviadas a la iglesia de la escuela a limpiar sus pecados, ambas chicas no se dijeron nada y cada quien tomó su camino.

Pasadas unas semanas Nao se extrañó de no haber sido fastidiada por esa tal Tomoe, aunque para su desgracia la veía a menudo e incluso se la topaba en los pasillos; siempre iba acompañada de Miya quién parecía idolatrarla.

Pensó que tal vez Tomoe se había cansado de darle la lata y tal vez se habría encontrado a otra víctima. Pero un día de aquellos cuando se encontraba mojándose el rostro en los lavabos del sanitario vio reflejada en el espejo a aquella chica de cabellos verdes que tanto le desquiciaba.

Nao tomó papel de la maquina y se secó el rostro para dar media vuelta y encararla. Tomoe la miraba de una manera penetrante y extraña; esa mirada le hubiera causado escalofríos a cualquiera.

-¿Qué quieres?

Tomoe no respondió solo se acercó lentamente a ella y quedó a unos milímetros de su rostro, Nao no retrocedió para no mostrar cobardía, pero su corazón palpitaba desbocado y su mente no podía idear nada.

-Esto –dijo Tomoe, y tomándola firmemente por la cintura posando sus labios sobre los de ella que estaban bastante secos, Nao no reaccionó al momento pero cuando lo hizo, quiso apartarla pero no pudo.

Tomoe le mordisqueaba el labio inferior sin hacerle daño y después su lengua pidió la entrada, Nao se la otorgó y sin darse cuenta estaba cediendo a aquel violento beso. Sentía las manos de Tomoe quemándole la cintura y colándose bajo su blusa escolar, deslizándose por su abdomen; sin saber como Nao comenzó a acariciar el verde cabello de la otra chica atrayéndola hacía si tomándola de la nuca.

_Mierda. _Pensó Nao, el beso se prolongaba y mientras mas duraba, más le gustaba era algo que ya le parecía inevitable e irremediable. Tomoe la besaba con mucho deseo. Y Nao no podía explicarse como habían llegado a ese punto.

Cuando terminó aquel beso, las dos chicas estaban faltas de aliento y sonrojadas. Era como si mientras se besaban estuvieran transformando el supuesto odio que sentían en algo parecido al deseo y otra cosa que Nao no podía terminar de descifrar. Fue como si la tensión acumulada entre ellas se liberara en ese instante, y algo había cambiado pero no sabía si era para bien o para mal.

Nao y Tomoe se miraron por un instante, y la de cabello verde salió a paso lento del sanitario; Nao simplemente se quedó ahí y volvió a mojarse el rostro para despejarse un poco.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa lo único que sabía y odiaba aceptarlo es que lo había disfrutado, le había gustado; era como tener algo nuevo en sus manos, algo totalmente desconocido y eso la excitaba porqué no sabía en que podía terminar solo sabía que quería que se repitiera.

Y se repitió, aquel día en casa de Kuga cuando esta enloqueció y corrió a todos los invitados de la fiesta. Ahora Tomoe y Nao eran parte de una tormenta diferente a la que habían iniciado, ya no era una tormenta de odio puro. Aunque algo de ese odio se conservaba había otras cosas metiéndose en el camino y aún no podían nombrarlas ni definirlas.


End file.
